The roll of thunder
by Simply one Hell of a demon
Summary: This story takes place 6 years after my last story, all hell is about to break loose. Will Sebastian be able to protect his family from the king of the demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Holly's protector**

It has been 6 years since the birth of Holy and Sebastian Jacob Michaelis and many things have happened. First, Sebastian hired Hatori to be their doctor. Then they moved back to the manor which Ciel had ordered Sebastian to rebuild. Tanaka has died as well. As the children grew so did their unique abilities. Jacob as he was mostly called, was half demon like his father. Holy on the other hand was not half demon yet but she had a power on par with a halflings. Holly never talked even around the manor but they knew she could. Holly's ability was seeing into the future, when she had a vision she would quickly draw it on an app on her iPad and then show it to her parents.

Her predictions were quite accurate she predicted that Meyrin would become pregnant with another child and which she did. The children were old enough to attend the local school, Ciel told Sebastian that it was for the best if the children learned how to read and write from a school and not him. "They would just distract you from your job as my butler." Ciel said and so the children went to school.

This afternoon as the final school bell rang, Holly skipped home, her older brother still beating some boys for teasing her about her being related to such a weird boy. Holly and Jacob looked completely different from each other, she had light orange hair and blue eyes while he had his father's raven hair and amber red eyes. Holly was skipping home singing a cheerful little tune she made up. Her orange hair gleamed bright orange in the sun. She got back to the big mansion and went directly to the garden to pick a dandelion from the lawn.

* * *

She brought the yellow flower up to her freckly nose and smelt it. She picked some more of the yellow flowers and made a crown out of them. She went back inside to find her mother. Meyrin was vacuuming the rug in the game room. She looked up as Holly came into the room, her iPad slung in its carrying case across the girl's body and carrying the dandelion crown. "Hello Holly, did you make that for the baby?" The maid smiled at her daughter. Holly's lips spread into a big smile as she nodded and crossed the room. Gently she placed a hand on her mother's protruding stomach. The little girl giggled as she felt the baby kick, she was probably the most excited about the new baby boy that would be born in the summer. Meyrin smiled at her daughter and asked "where's Jacob if he doesn't hurry he's going to be late for dinner."

The girl unslung her iPad from her shoulder and began typing in some words and pressed the button that let her communicate with the world. "He'll be coming soon mum he got in trouble with the teacher about fighting, he told me to go ahead of him." The robotic voice said making Meyrin worry. This was the sixth time this week he got in trouble with the teacher over a fight he got in. She went to put the vacuum away and wait by the door for the handsome butler to come back from his time in town with the young master.

* * *

Ciel still owned the mansion even though he had married Lizzy. Things had changed since he married her as far as how the mansion looked and how the servants mainly how Sebastian and Meyrin dressed. Instead of the navy blue skirt she usually wore before the young master got married she now wore a pale red one. Lizzy made Meyrin get contacts so she could see her eyes which suited both Meyrin and Sebastian, who thought Meyrin looked better without the thick framed glasses. Sebastian now wore butler suits with more color in them than just black and grey.

The door opened and in came the young master and the devilishly handsome butler Sebastian Michaelis. Both girls bowed to them as they came through the door. "Good after noon young master" the maid said p0lietly as the young man came through the door. He looked at the girls and then turned to his butler. "Sebastian I would like to take my tea in the study if you don't mind." The boy left to go upstairs but not before Sebastian gave him his signature "yes my lord" bows.

Sebastian straightened up and wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned to the little girl and picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "Are you going to talk today young lady?" She giggled and shook her head but hugged her father's neck and he gave her a kiss on the cheek as well before putting her down. He had been very hopeful that one day Holly would say her first words but she never talked and he didn't want to believe what the doctors said. "She's autistic and needs a special school where she can be wither peers." Was what one of the doctors told them when they went to see a doctor about her speech problem. Sebastian didn't believe that at all she was too smart to be considered autistic. There was a knock on the door that took Sebastian away from his thoughts.

"Welcome to the Phantomhi_ Jacob!" Meyrin said as she opened the door to find that the six year old boy had been escorted home by two other police officers. "this your boy?" Holly ran worriedly at her brother and hugged him. He hugged her back stroking her soft orange hair. Both Sebastian and Meyrin nodded Sebastian's expression becoming serious as the boy came through the door with the police.

"He was caught egging Mrs. Kelleher's house says that it was because one of their kids teased your daughter. That's all we leave you for the punishment have a pleasant day." The police officers left with both parents arm crossed on their chests looking down at their son.

* * *

He sighed and brushed a p8ece of his raven black hair out of his eyes before looking up at his parents with his almost scarlet colored eyes. "I was just protecting her from the bullies at school." Was what he said not looking either parent in the eyes. Both the parents were so concentrated on their son that they didn't realize that the servant's bell was ringing.

"That doesn't give you the right to go around egging other people's houses just because you don't like their child. What have I always told you?" Sebastian asked his son who sighed again before answering his father.

"The son of a Phantomhive butler doesn't lower himself to petty street fights, but dad…" He complained

"No but dad go to your room your grounded until further notice." Sebastian said firmly and watched his son slink upstairs to the servants quarters. He turned to his wife and gently put a hand on her stomach she put a hand on his arm. "What are we going to do with him he can't keep doing this it's not healthy for a six year old to get in this much trouble." Meyrin told him worriedly but Sebastian had kissed her silencing her.

Holly who was the only one who noticed the bell was still ringing went to the kitchen to make the young master some tea. She put the tea pot on the cart and loaded it with three other cups just in case there others in the room as well. She silently wheeled the cart down to his study and knocked and then came in. She was right in bringing extra cups because the young master was playing chess with his wife and four year old daughter. Holly poured him a cup of tea before looking at the other two for some indication that they wanted tea as well.

Ciel took a sip of the tea before asking "so Holly where's your father? He's supposed to be serving the tea not you." The boy said coolly which got him a glare from his wife Elizabeth. Holly unslung her iPad again and began typing something then pressed a button "He's grounding Jacob right now he'll be up in a moment." The girl smiled pleasantly and the four year old came up to her and gave her a big hug.

* * *

"Mummy, daddy can me and Holly go and play out in the gardens please?" The little girl asked twirling Holly around in a circle. Holly put the rest of the things on the table near Ciel.

"After she's done here you can go and play but be back by dinner Felicity." He said as Holly cleared away the dishes for the young man. Sebastian came through the door and bowed.

"You wanted to see me about something sir?" the man in black asked him straightening up. Holly and Felicity took their leave of the room.

"I need to talk to you about your breeding, I would've thought after the twins arrived that you would stop but now you have another one on the way, please make this one your last got it?"

"I will stop when you stop treating me like a rabbit, I'm your butler not a pet." The butler said Ciel stared at him like Sebastian was out of his mind to be talking to him like that.

"Go clean these dishes up immediately and bring us a snack while we play." Lady Elizabeth had a pained face for the poor butler. Sebastian simply smiled and bowed and left the room.

* * *

Holly and Felicity went into town to look at the dress shop windows. They never went far because they didn't want to get lost. On this day however they traveled farther into town than they had before and before they knew it they were lost. The younger of the two was looking around concerned.

Some boys came out of the houses in the alley they were in. They were in dressed in worn out clothes but Holly recognized them as some of the boys from school. "What's a noble doing around here? Hey looks its pigtail come o boys lets show her what her brother did to us today." One of the boys who looked like he was in a rough state. His nose was crooked and bloodied he had blood stains on his chest indicating that there were a couple of broken ribs. The other boys didn't look any better.

The girls went back the way they came only to find their path blocked by some of the boys. One of the boys took Holly by the end of her pigtail and kicked her in the chest. "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Felicity said jumping in front of a punch aimed for the other girl's face. The force of the punch made the blond little girl go flying. "it's none of your business noble we have another punishment for you!" The leader of the pack of boys said smiling maliciously at the little girl. Before anyone could further hurt either one of the girls a hooded figure jumped down from a fire escape in the alley.

* * *

"STOP!" The hooded figured yelled making all the attention turn to him. He was carrying a scythe, the boys looked at him and laughed. "It's a bit late for Halloween isn't it?" One the boys asked smartly. Holly was wondering how this figure could be in a hood with it being a sweltering May afternoon. The hooded figure just smirked, he had his back to Holly so she couldn't see his face. "I would say the same to you except that those are your normal faces."

This made the boys get mad and lunge out at the hooded figure. The hooded figure just stepped aside and let the force of the boy knock him off balance. Holly went to the little girl to make sure she was ok and watched the hooded figure fight. He didn't even touch any of the boys as he used their force against them. Eventually the boys gave up and ran away. The hooded figure turned toward the cowering girls and took off his hood to reveal a boy around the same age if not a little older than Holly.

The boy's hair was bright red but cut and uniform. He had big rectangular spectacles that covered his green neon colored eyes. He smiled at them revealing a face full of sharp razor teeth. "Are you two alright?" he asked the two looked at him frightened. "I won't hurt you I promise, I was just passing by when I saw you two in trouble. Honestly, that wasn't fair two girls against six boys that's just mean."

"w-we're lost d-do you know where the Undertaker's shop is?" Felicity asked as he helped them to their feet. "Yes I do he's actually my uncle come on I'll take you there. I'm William G. Spears and you are?" He asked Holly making her blush and turn away from him.

"I'm Felicity and this is Holly, unfortunately she can't speak but thank you for this we really don't mean to be a bother but we got lost on the way home." The little girl said William smiled at Holly again making her blush the same color as her hair. They followed him down some more alleyways and they turned up at the Undertaker's shop.

* * *

**I hope you like it you can give me ideas on what I should put in my story if you want i'm starting to get writers block. please review I won't update until I have** at least** 2 more reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**The blank cinematic records**

* * *

The door opened with the tinkle of a small bell. It was a completely dark room with coffins lining the room. "Uncle you in here?" William called as they reached the railing to go down into the morgue. There was a soft laugh coming from right behind them.

The girls jumped at the sound of the coffin opening behind them. The tall man came out of the coffin and went over to his nephew. "I never pictured you as one to hang out with half demons Will." The boy adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I can assure you I am nothing like my father I'm named for, I don't think that all demons are soul sucking monsters. These two aren't demons anyway they are just lost is all." The Undertaker laughed and grabbed a medical jar filled with dog biscuits and began to eat greedily.

"Is that so, the daughter of the Phantomhive and the daughter of the Phantomhive butler are lost how interesting." The girls were cowering in the corner but Holly was quite interested in how they knew their identities. William seemed to be taken aback by the information.

"You mean that, that girl is the daughter of 'that' demon my mom keeps talking about?"

* * *

The Undertaker snickered "your mother was a fool for loving him. But to put it simply yes she is the daughter of the demon Sebastian Michaelis. She is quite interesting indeed her cinematic record is blank after she is born and doesn't pick up until her death." Will looked at him with shock clearly on his face.

"That's impossible everyone has a full cinematic record there's no way someone can have a partial or blank cinematic record." The Undertaker searched around in his sleeves for something. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a new fashioned leather bound book with a couple of gems glued to it. On the cover in fancy writing was the name Holly Michaelis. He handed the book to the young boy who opened it and the roll of film came out revealing the story of Holly Michaelis.

All four of them watched the film as Holly was born but then the film went blank. William was still amazed that something like this was even possible. "Still don't believe do you? The reason that most of the film is missing is because she is her own cinematic record. It's part of her unique ability as a psychic demon." Holly typed something on the iPad and looked up at the Undertaker.

"But I'm not a demon I was born human Mr. Undertaker." The Undertaker scoffed at her and wrapped his hand around her shoulder making her feel uncomfortable. He offered her a biscuit even though her stomach was growling the girl refused.

* * *

"You say that now but you are just a late bloomer. You probably already drew your life from beginning till the end haven't you?" Holly looked at him shocked that he would know about that. The other two looked at the strange man with confused looks. "Its part of the reason why your cinematic record is missing you draw yours out in return you can never talk until you predict something monumental that will happen am I right?" The girl nodded her head she then looked blankly out into space. Her hands were working fiercely on her iPad and they were drawing something the other three as she soon made a clear picture.

Felicity's green eyes widened as she saw the picture. It was a picture of Meyrin holding the new born baby boy in her arms. There were two men in the picture as well. They were both close to the child, Felicity knew who both men were. "That's Mr. Hatori and Mr. Sebastian and is that your baby brother how sweet when is he going to be born do you know?" The little girl asked her silent partner. The other girl wrote the date and then a small message at the bottom of the picture.

_7/8/13_

_Hatori and my father are both the fathers of the baby_

Felicity looked up into the other girl's blue eyes in surprise. "No way! Mr. Sebastian is going to be furious when he finds out!" The little girl fear showing in her eyes.

"If Mr. Sebastian finds out what?" a voice said behind the group of children. They all jumped to see Sebastian standing above them smiling a fake smile. He glared at the boy that had looked so familiar and the boy glared right back.

"Sebastian, haven't seen you around in years how is the young earl?" The Undertaker asked as Sebastian Straightened up.

* * *

"He's fine his company has taken a turn for the worse right now but it should pick up soon when summer vacation comes. He sent me to pick up his daughter it would seem that I found you." He smiled a kind of scary smile that made Felicity feel uncomfortable. "Young miss how many times I have told you that if you're going to leave the grounds while playing you should take someone older to make sure that you don't get lost."

The little blond girl thought for a minute "I did bring someone older with me but we still got lost." She smiled at him and Sebastian face palmed and sighed irritated at the response from the little girl.

"I meant you had to bring an adult with you when you leave the manor grounds."

"Don't worry because Will here saved us and brought us here you always told me that if I ever got lost to wait for you at the Undertaker's shop so there's nothing to worry about right?" Sebastian just shook his head "let's just go home your father will have a word with how late it is." The girls looked out of the window at the setting sun they hadn't realized that they hadn't had anything to eat since this morning and a loud resounding grumble came from both the girl's stomachs. Sebastian smiled and started walking to the door with Felicity. Holly hesitated a minute before she followed after them. She kissed William on the cheek thanking him for saving them from the bullies. William stared after them lightly touching where Holly had kissed him and blushed.

* * *

They made it back to the manor and Holly went to find her mother to tell her about the vision she just had. Since Sebastian had gone to fetch the children, Finny was outside gardening, Bardroy was sick in bed with Tina looking after him, Meyrin who could still move about in her state had to entertain the young master and his guest. She didn't particularly like this man that had come to visit. He wouldn't stop drinking and making passes at her. "Hey lady more wine" The rude Italian man said holding up his empty wine glass. He was here to report about how the company was going in Italy but ever since the food was served and he started to drink he hadn't reported a thing. Ciel never noticed every time he obnoxiously asked her if she would visit him sometime during the night or whether or not she was single.

Meyrin got up from her corner to serve some more wine. She took away his bowl of soup, and took it back to the kitchen, as she turned the Italian grabbed her ass sending shivers down her spine and praying that Sebastian would walk in on that. (Soup was the only thing that she remembered how to make since she couldn't cook like Sebastian.) Holly walked in on the scene gasping making Ciel look up from his meal and clear his throat. The Italian man named Clarence let her go and apologized to Meyrin drunkenly. "Meyrin go and wash those dishes Sebastian can take over from here." Ciel looked up to see that Sebastian had walked in on the scene as well and had covered the girl's eyes to protect their innocence. He didn't show it but Holly could tell that his father was mad that anyone would touch his wife in that fashion. "Sebastian make sure that our guest is cut off from drinking for the rest of the night. Felicity go and eat dinner with your mother in the study I'll have a talk with you in a moment."

* * *

Both Meyrin and Sebastian bowed to the young earl. "Yes my lord." They both said going to their positions. Meyrin went back into the kitchen to clean up the dishes with Holly's help. When they finished Meyrin could hear a distinct grumble come from her daughter's stomach. "Oh, you haven't had dinner yet have you? There is still some soup left over in the fridge." She held her stomach for a moment in discomfort, Holly looked at her mother a little concerned for her but Meyrin just smiled and said it was nothing.

When the young girl was finished eating she signaled her mother to follow her to her room she wanted to show her a drawing that only she could know about. Jacob was there and Holly shoved him roughly out of the room so she and her mother could have some privacy. She then showed her mom the picture that Sebastian almost saw by accident. Meyrin was shocked by the picture indeed. "What do you mean by that? That can't be right can it?" Outside the door Jacob was listening to the conversation. He was quite interested in why his sister would be so rough as to remove him from the room when it was his room as well.

* * *

Sebastian had come up to the room to scold his son when he found him with a glass cupped to his ear trying to listen to the conversation which wasn't long. Once Meyrin saw the picture she went quiet. Sebastian crouched down next to his son and whispered in his ear. "And what are you doing exactly?" Jacob had sensed his father coming but he still jumped at the sound of his voice. Sebastian held out his hand and his son handed him the glass. "Phantomhive glasses should be used as something to drink out of not a listening device for private conversations." Just then the door opened and Meyrin stepped out a worried expression that turned to curiosity as she saw the two boys on the floor.

"You're a bit too old to be listening in on conversations don't you think Sebastian?" She giggled a bit but her eyes held the same worried expression earlier. She walked down the hall and knocked on Bard's door to see how he was fairing and to ask him for some advice on the current situation all she could think was 'I'm so screwed if that vision of hers is correct, please don't be true.' They looked after her as she passed Sebastian's eyes turned bright pink. Both boys came into the room and Holly sat on her small bed.

"Holly I told you and the young mistress at least one hundred times or more that if you ever leave the manor property please bring an adult with you." He said in his most featherlike tones, Holly looked away from her father. She did remember having a similar speech last month the last time she and the young mistress had snuck off to go to the band stand to listen to the brass play. Sure lady Felicity was only four years old and she was six but that didn't excuse them from finding ways to lose their adult chaperones. Sure Holly was the daughter of a servant and the lady maid to Lady Elizabeth at times but Felicity only saw her as a playmate when her parents weren't around.

* * *

"Yes I know about staying close to adult supervision when I leave the property father." She typed on her iPad she wanted her father to leave the room so she could avoid telling him what she had seen in that vision of hers a few minutes ago. She could only handle him in a slightly upset mood but not in an angry mood. Unfortunately her luck was not in her cards.

"So what did you tell your mother that made her so upset?" Her heart raced as fast as her brain did trying to make something up. The butler waited for the girl to think.

"I just told her one of the nightmares that woke me up last night." Jacob looked at her with a quizzical look. Jacob and she had shared a room together since they were five if she had a nightmare he would have heard first hand.

This seemed to work though because Sebastian's composure softened. "What was it about?"

* * *

"You and mommy stopped loving me because of the new baby and then everyone else stopped loving me because they thought I was stupid because I can't speak." She looked away to hide her smirk. She forced a tear to roll down her cheek. She knew that this would work because she knew her father was a softie when it came to her. He caught her tear before it had a chance to reach her chin. He put his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Holly Noel Michaelis you are not stupid, you are just as smart as any of the girls in your class if not smarter than them. As for our love for the both of you that is never going away, you two were a Christmas miracle and the best presents one could get on Christmas morning. Don't you ever doubt that I will not stop loving you until I die?" He planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Then he turned and looked at Jacob who looked somewhat hopeful on his face. "You are not off the hook, you're grounded for the next month. Until your punishment I over you are not allowed to even talk to anyone that isn't your friend or relation." Jacob nodded his understanding. Sebastian gave Holly one last apologetic glance before leaving the room to track down Meyrin and hear her side of the story.

Jacob looked over at Holly "you never had a nightmare last night I would've known. What really happened?" He asked pointedly at her. She swallowed a lump in her throat that had suddenly formed.

She flipped through the pictures on her iPad and then used sign language to tell him not to laugh or be mad when she showed him the picture. She may have a langue program on her iPad but at school she had learned to sign. She paused and held her ribs every once in a while. This made Jacob concerned for her. Before he could ask what was the matter she showed him the picture that she had a vision of.

* * *

Jacob's face first became white then a light shade of red. "What!" he practically screeched. "That's not right I may only be six but I don't think it's even possible." She signed to him her irritation and told him it was possible. Then she held her rib again and winced. "Holly what's the matter? What happened?" He asked concern in his face this was bad for Holly if she told him that they've been jumped while the two girls were alone she knew that he would track those boys down and kill them for real. He signed to him that she was fine and she only fell down. He didn't believe her at all. She got up unsteadily and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" She signed that she was just going to see Hatori for a moment she would be right back. Jacob looked at the door his sister had just exited and sighed they had no idea how he felt about her. He would go to the ends of the earth for her, for her and her only.

* * *

**This is as much as I can do for right now you're going to have to wait for the rest later**

**If you like it review if you don't still review and tell me how I can improve**

**I know this was a cheesey ending but I had to make something up :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A warning call in the night**

* * *

Holly walked down the door with Finny, who was cheerfully humming to himself. Finny was such a nice guy if only he wasn't in the hallway when Holy felt a sharp pain in her ribs again. When they got to Hatori's clinic Holly felt even more uncomfortable.

"Finny, Holly how nice to see you again what can I do for you two?" Hatori greeted.

"Well you see Mr. Hatori I think Holly got injured playing with Miss Felicity today can you check her out?" Finny said nervously. Finny was a very strong guy for his age and would worry that he would hurt someone by accident. Hatori took the young girl to one of his exam rooms.

"Now where does it hurt?" Holly touched her rib and winced again. He unslung her iPad and typed quickly.

"Mr. Hatori I think I broke my rib when I was walking Miss Felicity back to the manner. We ended up getting jumped and someone must have kicked me in the ribs. It hurts every time I breathe." She held her side again.

* * *

Hatori lightly place a hand on her side as well and she winced. "Definitely a broken rib or two. I need to give you an x-ray to be sure. I would need your father or Master Ciel's permission to take an x-ray." This was not good, father may let her get off easy on some things but he was over protective and would make a tiny scratch into a big deal. What would he think when he found out that she had broken a rib? Holly typed fast on her iPad.

"Don't ask father, leave a message saying that mom was supposed to have me have my monthly physical."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do that I'm not going to lie to your parents about this, this is a very serious thing."

"Fine, Finny the gardener brought me here, he should be adult enough to handle the situation." Hatori went back to the front of the clinic and came back five minutes later.

"If you would follow me to the x-ray room and we'll check you out. She followed him into another room that had a giant rectangular thing in it. He helped her get on the lead apron on. He took a picture with the machine and then they went back to the exam room. He put the x-ray on a lighted screen where clearly two ribs were broken in half. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell your father about this he'll want to know why his little girl has to get operated on?" She couldn't argue with him there. She consented to having her father informed.

As soon as Sebastian heard the news about Holly breaking her ribs he literally ran to the clinic. With the Phantomhive money he paid for the operation. When he saw Holly he put everything down and ran to hug her. "I was so worried about you." She smiled shyly at her father.

* * *

They went back to the manor to have dinner together. After they ate supper Sebastian sought out Meyrin. There was something about the way she was acting today that just didn't seem the normal Mey he had known. She was keeping something from him and he was going to have fun finding out what that thing was. A devilish smile spread on his face. He found her in the bath relaxing with intoxicating scented candles.

Sebastian went into the side of the bath and dipped a hand in the water. She gasped and splashed him trying to get the towel. "Oh Sebastian it's just you, I thought you were a sexual predator." Meyrin said getting her glasses on.

"It's a sad day when my pregnant wife who is supposed to be happily married with the sexiest man in England has sexual predators chasing after her." He said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant Sebastian; you are still the sexiest demon I have met in all of England." She kissed him. "You know what your pregnant wife would really love from her sexy man? An amazing back massage." He kissed her again.

"Of course. You want a demon's touch or just a message?" his lips spreading a little wider. He started to give her a message while she bathed. He turned into his true form and with both his hands and tail he massaged her. Meyrin let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's the stuff keep going."

"Mey you seem to have avoided me all day is something on your mind. Normally you can't wait until I'm finished with my shift so you can make love to me even in your current condition." Meyrin's eyes snapped open.

"that's not true I haven't been hiding anything from you. I just think that since I'm so far in my pregnancy we have to be more careful with the way we make love to each other. I don't want to miscarry." Sebastian kissed Meyrin on the top of her head making his way down to her mouth.

"We'll slow down but don't forget that I'll be waiting for that night."

"Oh don't be a tease. I'm glad that I married you before Tina or anyone else could grab you. I'm glad that we had the twins and I am more than glad to be carrying your second son." Sebastian smiled and kissed her again before helping her out of the bath tub and using his enormous wings to dry her off. He then helped her get ready for bed. He turned back into his normal human form and gently put one of his hands on her protruding stomach feeling for the baby's tail kick.

* * *

As the days passed into weeks and weeks into months it seemed like the baby would never come. It was a week before Holly had predicted the baby would come and Meyrin was becoming anxious. She had been feeling contractions for three weeks now each one coming harder and staying longer. It was late at night when right down the hall Holly was having a nightmare. She was shaking and mumbling in her sleep. All the noise woke Jacob and he went to see what was wrong with her. He tried shaking her but nothing happened.

"Holly wake up!" He yelled, she stopped shaking and sat up. She was staring straight ahead her eyes blank.

"I have to tell mom and dad." She said in a voice that didn't sound real but she talked for the first time in her life. Jacob was so shocked to hear his sister's first words that he hadn't noticed when she got out of bed and went down the hall to their parents room where they were sound asleep.

Meyrin heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. "Holly what's the matter sweetie did you have a nightmare?" Holly didn't say anything she just walked up to the bed.

Sebastian sat up grogingly looking at his daughter and squinted in the darkness. He reached for the night side lamp and turned it on.

"He's coming." She said in a voice that scared them both.

"Who's coming?" Sebastian asked starting to get out of the bed.

"The man who swore to kill you long before we were born. He has let you live for far too long you must die Sebastian Michaelis! Once we kill you we can kill the demon child that resides in your wife and then you're other two demon children." Holly passed out in Sebastian's arms and began to cry.

* * *

"It's ok sweetheart." He looked at Meyrin and mouthed to her 'What was that?' Meyrin just shrugged and to her best ability sat up. Jacob came into the room next.

"Is she alright?" He asked his father. Sebastian looked down at the young girl who was crying on his bare chest.

She looked up at her father and sniffling wiped her eyes and nose with back of her hand. "that was the worst vision I had seen." He underused voice said in a whisper. "a scary man that felt much more powerful than daddy was coming here. He's coming in a week. Right as mom is going to have the baby. We have to go to the Undertaker he'll help us get an army together. We need somewhere safe for mom to have the baby." Holly said commandingly

"We can't do that now, it's one in the morning the Undertaker sleeps as well as normal people." Meyrin explained gently

"No he doesn't because he's a death god like Will, will be when he gets older and neither do you dad since you're a demon. We have to go and tell him it's an emergency. The Sacred Library is the safest place for mommy now." She had a point if they could get William the head of the death gods to seal the entrances to the library then Meyrin and the kids would be safe. This would be a tough fight if it was the one person he was thinking about since Meyrin had the twins. His father wasn't the most patient man and he would be coming after Meyrin and the children a lot faster than a week. Why did he chose now to attack he had six years he could have killed them while they were still inside Meyrin but he decided to have someone else come after them instead. It was just like his father to send others to do his dirty work and then when all was clear he would do the cleanup. Not this time Sebastian was ready to fight for what he wanted. He was one of the stronger demons in England but even he needed some help.

He knew what to do he was going to take Meyrin and the children to the sacred library. He helped Meyrin out of bed and jotted down a note for the young master. Sebastian, William and the other grim reapers formed an army to fend off the evil which was after Sebastian. Grell told his son to look after his new friends and their mother in the library. The reapers also put a couple of Angles in there as well just in case Meyrin might end up have her baby while they waited for the source of all evil came closer.

Holly's vision was true it seemed that while Sebastian and Meyrin were making their family the head demon of the underworld was regaining his power. After six years of being almost killed by his own son the king of all demons was ready to exact his revenge. He gathered his minions to him and called for an army.

"My ugly Demons I call upon you to help me kill the one demon who has been a thorn in my side since he got his new master. I will reward you handsomely if someone kills Sebastian Michaelis with me! Now who wants to be part of my army?" There was a lot of cheering and goblets clanking as the giant demon raised his glass in a toast of human blood. The war that would end all of humanity would begin soon.

* * *

**I'm sorry my last entry to this story was so long ago but i have so much on my plate right now so bear with me my faithful readers. Don't forget to review on this and my other entries as well :) enjoy your summer**


End file.
